


【Mystic Messenger】RFA Rehab要开张了

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	【Mystic Messenger】RFA Rehab要开张了

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】RFA Rehab要开张了  
#说在前面#  
这是一段突发的傻吊文学，会让人怀疑作者脑回路的那种  
纯粹想吐槽“你们这群人都该进Rehab改造啦！”  
所以不要当真（。

Are you ready?  
Let's party!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
和很多年前的盲婚哑嫁不同，现在的年轻人们在决定花九块钱领那个小红本本之前有各种方法可以互相了解对方的性格、人品，乃至一些不为人知的癖好。  
毕竟有很多问题如果不实际生活在一起的话很难发现。  
比如你花痴已久的男神实际是被脚气困扰多年的臭脚人士。  
再比如你垂涎许久的女神其实是外卖盒脏衣服堆在一起的邋遢人士。

所以在Saeyoung开始和自家弟弟以及准弟媳一起生活一段时间之后，对这个家的未来产生了深深的担忧。

好的，让我们把时间往前推。

在Saeyoung被Saeran和MC找到，说服回来一起生活之后，Saeyoung其实是有些担忧的。不只是因为和Saeran分别很久，还因为自己糟糕的生活习惯——是的，Saeyoung一直都知道自己生活技能糟糕，你不能指望一个工作起来不分白天黑夜的黑客特工明白什么叫健康正常的人类生活。结果Saeran和MC都烧的一手好菜并且家务全能，让Saeyoung过上了心安理得的米虫生活，他需要做的就是在Saeran叫他去吃饭的时候乖乖放下游戏到餐厅坐好，或者在MC叫他把脏衣服都拿到洗衣间的时候乖乖照做，以免接受Saeran和MC的双重说教。  
按理说，这家里应该只有Saeyoung一个网瘾少年需要被强行矫正一下生活方式，另外两个人在Saeyoung看来都是正常生活作息的人类，虽然他弟弟会经常因为吃太多甜食被MC限制糖分摄入，不过总得来说比他当年只知道吃薯片喝Dr. Pepper的日子要精致得多。

直到他某天发现Saeran躲在后院抽了一盒烟，MC每天晚上一边看书一边喝的玻璃杯里不是水而是二O头，Saeyoung觉得自己的灵基急需被修正一下，或者还是去造个时光机器比较快。

“不能再这么过下去了。”对这个家里的人的嗜好颇为心酸的Saeyoung以一家之主的身份召开了第一次家庭会议，一边拍着桌子一边悲愤地说。  
坐在他面前的Saeran和MC平静地看着Saeyoung发表了一大通诸如“吸烟得肺癌”和“喝酒肝硬化”之类的言论，Saeran挠挠头说我去抽个烟冷静一下，MC侧头避开了Saeyoung的目光拿起了她的玻璃杯。  
“你给我回来！”Saeyoung揪住了双胞胎弟弟的衣领，不出意外地得到了一声不耐烦的咋舌。  
“咳，那什么，Saeyoung你冷静一下。”MC看着Saeran逐渐变黑的脸色，只好开口调停，“我觉得这不是什么严重的事儿……你看我们家只是抽烟喝酒网瘾而已……”  
“黄赌毒一个都没沾。”Saeran在一边幽幽地开口，他烟瘾犯了有些烦躁。  
“还不是什么严重的事儿？！”Saeyoung提高了声音，MC不禁捂住了耳朵，被自家哥哥抓住后衣领的Saeran脸色又黑了一个色阶。  
“Saeran你抽那一地烟蒂别以为我没看到！”Saeran挠头。  
“还有MC！为什么你喝高度白酒跟喝水一样！”MC掩面。  
“这么下去我们全家都要去康复中心了！”  
MC弱弱地举手，“那什么，其实Saeran抽的不算多……至少没有Zen多……”  
“MC也不是每天都喝白的……至少没到酗酒的份儿上……”Saeran在一边开口。  
这次换成Saeyoung的脸色发黑了，他默默掏出了手机快速输入了些什么，然后看向等着他发言的Saeran和MC。  
“我刚和Jumin商量了一下，以RFA现在的规模资助一个康复中心还是能做到的。”Saeyoung笑着露出一口森森白牙，“我觉得RFA的绝大部分成员都需要做不同程度的康复治疗。”  
“Saeyoung你冷静？”  
“笨蛋Saeyoung你想干什么。”  
“你们仔细算一算，”Saeyoung眼镜反光，“RFA里面，两个网瘾少年，”他指了指自己，另一个不言而喻。  
“一个工作猝死预定，”远方的某位助理打了一个寒噤。  
“一个抽烟过量，”Saeran扭头。  
“一个饮酒过量，”MC把脸埋在书里。  
“一个抽烟喝酒还飙车，”某位明星打了个喷嚏。  
“一个躁郁症偏执狂，”  
“还有一个瞎眼了的精神病。”

所以做什么慈善组织，倒是先治治自己组织里人的病啊（。

MC再次举手，“这么看来，Jumin幸免于难啊。”  
Saeyoung复杂地看了一眼MC，“相信我，那家伙大概是施虐潜在犯。”  
“……”Saeran斜眼自家兄弟。  
“Saeyoung，”Saeran犹豫了一会儿开口，“如果是因为我最近强迫你吃胡萝卜和青椒的问题，你不用反应这么过激的。”  
“……”  
“MC也没有威胁你断网，虽然你最近花在电脑游戏上的时间是有点儿多了。”  
“……”  
“虽然普通人生活挺难适应的……”  
“别以为这样我就能放过你跑去抽烟！”  
“啧，被发现了吗。”  
“总有一天我会在胸外科病房看到你的！”  
“彼此彼此，磁暴步兵那边等着电你呢。”  
MC默默听着Choi家两兄弟毫无内涵的斗嘴，喝干了杯中物，转身进屋。  
“明天还是去问问床位吧……”  
MC一边听着屋外还在继续的兄弟吵架，一边打开了《樱O高校公关部》的第五集。  
“虽然不是康复中心的。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
提交完论文脑子不太正常的lo主跳着踢踏舞蹦过了亚瑟王的坟头（。  
我也不知道我写的都是些什么玩意儿（抱头）总之明天开始会好好写东西的（。


End file.
